The present invention relates to a portable cushion for spectator events as well as fo fishing, hunting, or the like, which includes a garment for protection against inclement weather as well as a heating system.
In the past, it has been common to provide a great variety of portable cushions for use in sporting events, such as football and baseball games, where stadiums frequently provide only hard benches to sit upon. THese cushions can be rented at many stadiums for the duration of the game. It has also been common to provide various types of foldable raincoats and ponchos which can be folded into carrying cases for storage and travel. Finally, it has been commom in the past to have heated cushions and electrically heated outdoor garments for providing heat to an individual in cold weather.
Typical prior art patents can be seen in the Weibel U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,066 for a heated garment and in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,017,493; 3,500,014; 3,427,431; and 3,524,965 dealing with heated cushions and garments. In contrast to these prior art cushions, heaters and ponchos, the present invention advantageously brings various elements together in a compact, foldable case which provides the comfort of a cushion, and in the event of inclement weather, provides protection against rain, snow, cold and windy weather. Additional space may be provided for carrying a thermos, or the like, while maintaining the overall appearance of a small briefcase.